


True Heart

by Yamimaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Dragons, F/F, Female-Centric, Romance, visually impaired Charakter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Als ihr der alte Brennan, Schmied und Trunkenbold, von den Dracheneiern erzählt, die jedes Leiden heilen können, wächst in Diana die Hoffnung endlich etwas für ihre totkranke Mutter tun zu können. Die Höhlen in den Bergen, die ihr Dorf wie ein Schutzwall umgeben, erscheinen ihr der perfekte Ort, um mit ihrer Suche zu beginnen. Doch nicht nur ihr Weg wird beschwerlich sein, auch das Wesen, in dessen Reich sie so blauäugig eindringt, wird ihr Leben, ihre Zukunft für immer verändern. [Fantasy, Fem-Slash]
Relationships: Diana x ???
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Die blauen Augen des Mannes starrten blicklos an die Höhlendecke, die sich im vorherrschenden Dämmerlicht in zahllose Schatten hüllte. Sein gewelltes Haar klebte ihm in dunklen, dicken Strähnen an der Kopfhaut, haftete an der totenbleichen Wange und sein Mund stand in blankem Horror offen. Das im Leben durchaus attraktive Antlitz war im Tode nun zu einer grausigen Fratze verzerrt und spiegelte die Pein wider, die er in den letzten Sekunden seines Lebens verspürt haben musste. Ein wirklich nicht sehr schöner Anblick.

Ein leises Schnauben, in dem beinahe so etwas wie Bedauern mitschwang, hallte von den Höhlenwänden wider, bevor schwere Schritte einige lose Kiesel über den schroffen Fels des Bodens hüpfen ließen.

Als sich der Mond hinter den Wolken hervor kämpfte und sein silbriges Licht für einen Moment sogar bis ins Innere der Höhle vordrang, blitzten erschreckend lange Klauen auf und beinahe schien es, als würden sie körperlos im Nichts schweben. Erst dann schälte sich ein massiger Leib aus den Schatten – ein Wesen, das ins Reich der Mythen und Sagen gehörte und doch stand es hier, den Kopf gesenkt und auf den toten Menschen zu seinen Füßen starrend. Das Schuppenkleid des Drachen war so schwarz, dass es das wenige Mondlicht schier zu absorbieren schien. Die Augen hingegen reflektierten das Licht und leuchteten in unheimlichem Rot, als sich die ellipsenförmigen Pupillen reflexartig zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammenzogen, ganz so, als wollten sie sich vor dem Mond verbergen. Leise raschelten ledrige Schwingen, als die große Echse sich zu dem leblosen Körper herabbeugte, ihn unerwartet behutsam mit ihren Klauen umschloss und anhob.

„Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, du seist der richtige“, grollte sie dunkel, die S-Laute seltsam verzerrt, als würde sich eine Schlange an der Menschensprache versuchen. „Aber auch dein Herz konnte den Fluch nicht brechen.“

Langsam bewegte sie sich auf den Höhleneingang zu und erst als sie ins Freie trat, das Mondlicht somit die Chance bekam ihre Gestalt zur Gänze zu offenbaren, wurde ihre wilde Schönheit sichtbar.  
Aber noch etwas gab die Helligkeit preis, etwas weitaus Grausameres. In der Brust des Toten, den der Drache noch immer so behutsam trug, klaffte ein mehr als faustgroßes Loch und das vormals helle Hemd, das sich stramm über den muskulösen Oberkörper gespannt hatte, hing nun nur noch in blutigen Fetzen herab.

Noch einmal blickte die große Echse auf den Menschen hinunter, in den sie so viele Hoffnungen gelegt hatte – Hoffnungen, die erneut enttäuscht worden waren, bevor sie sich mit wenigen, kräftigen Schlägen ihrer Schwingen in die Lüfte erhob. Der Mensch würde sein feuchtes Grab in der tosenden See vor der Küste Schottlands finden, genau wie all die anderen vor ihm und wieder starb ihre Zuversicht ein kleines Stück mehr. Bald schon würden zweihundert Jahre ins Land gezogen sein und dann wäre sie endgültig allein; die letzte ihrer Art.


	2. Chapter 2

„Diana! Diana, wo bist du? In Gottes Namen, sag doch etwas!“  
  
Lange Strähnen ihres feuerroten Haares hatten sich aus dem festen Knoten gelöst, den sie zur Arbeit immer trug, und hingen ihr nun wirr im verschwitzten Gesicht. Unwirsch wischte sich Faye über die Stirn und blinzelte gegen den Schweiß an, der ihr die Tränen in die Augen treiben wollte. Verdammt, wo war Diana nur abgeblieben? Sie wusste doch, dass sie Ärger bekommen würden, würden sie nicht rechtzeitig wieder zurück auf dem Feld sein. Die Arbeit dort machte sich schließlich nicht von allein und würden sie ihr Tagesziel heute nicht erreichen, hätten sie abends wieder einmal nichts zu essen. Und das, wo Dianas arme Mutter doch jeden Bissen Nahrung dringend nötig hatte, um wieder gesund zu werden.  
  
„Diana! Wir müssen zurück aufs Feld, sonst bekommen wir Ärger!“ In einem Gebüsch, nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, raschelte es, aber sie war viel zu aufgewühlt, um darauf zu achten.  
  
Dianas blassgrüne Augen beobachteten traurig ihre Freundin, die nun schon eine geraume Weile nach ihr rief und immer verzweifelter wurde. Fest presste sie ihre bebenden Lippen aufeinander, um auch ja keinen Laut von sich zu geben, als sich eine erste Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel löste. Es tat ihr so unendlich leid, sich vor ihr verstecken zu müssen, aber Faye durfte sie einfach nicht finden, wusste sie doch, dass die Ältere sie niemals gehen lassen würde. Als sie ihrem Versteck immer näher kam, duckte sie sich tiefer ins Gebüsch, ignorierte, dass die Äste ihre bloßen Arme zerkratzten und traute sich kaum zu atmen.  
  
Fayes Rufe indes wurden immer verzweifelter, bis sie stolperte und sich das Knie an einem spitzen Stein aufschlug.  
  
„Mist“, fluchte sie und schniefte, als nun doch eine erste Träne über ihre Wange rollte. Sie war so wütend. Wütend auf ihre Freundin, die sie einfach im Stich gelassen hatte und wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie nicht besser auf sie aufgepasst hatte. Der ersten Träne folgten weitere und sie musste sich fest auf die Unterlippe beißen, um ihrem Ärger und der Angst nicht hier und jetzt zu erliegen.  
  
Diana konnte sehen, wie Faye sich unwirsch über die Augen wischte, so nahe war sie ihr mittlerweile.  
  
„Bitte, sag doch was. Ich muss zurück …“ Faye schniefte erneut und sie konnte den Zwiespalt aus der Stimme ihrer Freundin heraushören und wäre sie an ihrer Stelle gewesen, hätte auch sie es kaum ertragen können, ihre Suche unverrichteter Dinge abbrechen zu müssen. Aber Faye musste wieder ins Dorf, wollte sie sich keine Schläge für ihr Zuspätkommen einfangen und auch wenn ihr Herz schmerzte, blieb sie auch weiterhin still in ihrem Versteck und hoffte, dass ihre Freundin bald aufgeben würde.  
  
„Wo bist du nur?“, wisperte Faye immer verzweifelter und versuchte nicht einmal mehr ihre Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Unschlüssig kniete sie hier, am Fuße der Bergkette, die ihr kleines Dorf wie ein Schutzwall umgab und versuchte an ihrer Wut festzuhalten. Alles war besser als die Alternative – die Angst davor, dass Diana etwas zugestoßen war.   
Schwerfällig erhob sie sich wieder, holte ein schon recht vergilbtes Stofftaschentuch aus ihrer Kittelschürze und tupfte damit notdürftig das Blut von ihrem Knie, bevor sie sich mit der anderen Seite die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht wischte. Würde die garstige Frau des Bauern sehen, dass sie geweint hatte, würde diese sie nur verspotten oder schlimmer noch, sie mit dem Stock schlagen. Wieder wollten die Tränen in ihr hochsteigen, aber diesmal schluckte sie sie herunter und straffte die Schultern.  
  
„Diana!“, versuchte sie es noch einmal und mittlerweile machte sie sich wirklich Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Auch wenn es nicht ungewöhnlich war, dass die Jüngere sich zurückzog, wenn sie die Feldarbeit zur Mittagshitze unterbrechen durften, saß sie dann doch normalerweise hier, auf einem der großen Felsen im Schatten der Bäume und träumte vor sich hin. Noch nie hatte Diana nicht auf ihre Rufe reagiert, egal wie tief sie mal wieder in ihrer eigenen Fantasiewelt versunken war.  
  
„Ich muss zurück, sonst bekomme ich Ärger“, murmelte sie zu sich und schaute nach oben in den Himmel, wo die Sonne ihren Zenit längst überschritten hatte. Sie konnte nun nichts mehr tun außer hoffen, dass ihrer Freundin nichts zugestoßen war. Hin- und hergerissen blickte sie den Berghang nach oben, dann wieder zwischen den Bäumen hinunter zum Dorf. Sie musste sich nun wirklich beeilen, wollte sie nicht zu spät kommen. „Diana!“ Ein letztes Mal rief sie aus vollem Halse, aber wie auch schon die Male zuvor antwortete ihr nur das Zwitschern der Vögel und das Zirpen der Grillen in der Sommerhitze. Aber von der anderen fehlte einfach jede Spur.  
  
~*~  
  
Erst als sie Fayes feuerroten Schopf in der Ferne nicht mehr ausmachen konnte, erhob sich Diana aus dem Gebüsch und seufzte abgrundtief. Bereits jetzt nagte das schlechte Gewissen an ihr, wenn sie daran dachte, welch große Sorgen sich die andere nun um sie machen würde. Am liebsten wäre sie ihr nun hinterhergelaufen, nur damit sie beide keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen würden, aber auch das konnte sie nicht tun. Sie musste auf den Berg, musste nach dem Heilmittel suchen, von dem der Schmied gestern in der Taverne erzählt hatte. Der alte Brennan war zwar nicht mehr gerade nüchtern gewesen und vermutlich waren seine Erzählungen von den Dracheneiern, die jedes Leiden heilen konnten, nur das dumme Geschwätz eines Betrunkenen, aber irgendetwas musste sie doch tun. Sie hatten kein Geld für den Arzt und ohne Medizin würde ihre Mutter diesen schlimmen Husten womöglich nicht überleben. Und selbst wenn sie die Krankheit nicht dahinraffen würde, der Hunger würde diese Aufgabe nur zu gerne übernehmen, so geschwächt wie sie mittlerweile war. Die Arbeit auf dem Feld brachte einfach nicht genug ein, um zwei Münder zu stopfen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Faye“, murmelte sie und ließ für einen schwachen Moment die Schultern hängen. Eine Windböe erfasste ihr langes Haar, spielte mit den hellblonden Strähnen und fast war es ihr, als würde der Wind sie streicheln, ihr Mut zusprechen wollen. Wie von selbst schlossen sich ihre Lider und ein zögerliches Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. „Aber ich weiß einfach, dass ich das Richtige tue.“  
  
Entschlossen kämpfte sie sich aus den dichten Zweigen des Busches hervor und klopfte sich Blätter und kleine Insekten vom zerschlissenen Schürzenkleid, bevor sie sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg den Berg hinauf machte. Sie musste auf den Gipfel, denn dort, tief in den Drachenhöhlen, würde sie etwas finden, das ihrer Mutter helfen konnte. Ganz sicher.  
  
~*~  
  
Stunde um Stunde erklomm sie den Berg und war es anfangs noch unerträglich heiß gewesen, hatte ihr die Sonne Gesicht und Schultern verbrannt, blies nun ein kühler Wind vom Gipfel zu ihr herab und ließ sie frösteln. Ihr notdürftiges Schuhwerk, geflochten aus Stroh und verschiedenen Gräsern, schaffte es kaum den Druck der Spitzen Steine abzumildern und so war jeder weitere Schritt schmerzhafter, als der Vorangegangene. Mehr als einmal war sie gestürzt, hatte sich Knie und Handflächen aufgeschlagen und obwohl sie sich am liebsten einfach hier zusammengerollt und vor Erschöpfung geweint hätte, war an Aufgeben oder gar Umkehren nicht zu denken. Keuchend wischte sie sich über die Stirn, schleppte sich mühsam den Berg weiter hinauf, bis sich ganz unerwartet ein kleines Plateau vor ihr erstreckte. Dünne Fichten mit nur spärlichen Nadeln trotzten hier und da dem kargen Boden und dem ständigen Wind, der mit leisem Rauschen durch die Äste fuhr. In einigen Metern Entfernung glitzerte etwas und als Diana ein ganzes Stück näher heranging, konnte sie das muntere Plätschern eines schmalen Bachlaufs hören, der sich durch die zerklüfteten Felsen schlängelte.  
  
„Oh Himmel, danke“, stieß sie hervor und beschleunigte ihre Schritte, bis sie sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen vor das Wasser hockte und die schmerzenden Hände hineinhielt. In diesem Augenblick fühlte sie sich unglaublich erleichtert und fast war ihr, als hätte sie noch nie etwas Schöneres gespürt. Das Wasser war wunderbar kühlend, tanzte zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch und als sie es mit beiden Händen schöpfte, es ihre ausgetrocknete Kehle herab rinnen ließ, konnte sie nicht anders als leise zu lachen, so gut fühlte sich das an. Langsam trank sie, bis sie nicht mehr konnte, wusch sich den klebrigen Schweiß und den Staub aus dem Gesicht und säuberte die Wunden an ihren Knien. Nur mit den Füßen traute sie sich nicht ins Wasser, denn die waren mittlerweile derart geschunden, dass sie es vermutlich nicht mehr zustande bringen würde die Schuhe wieder anzuziehen, hätte sie sich erst einmal aus ihnen befreit; und ohne Schuhwerk würde sie den Rest des Weges nie schaffen. So erhob sie sich, hatte ohnehin schon viel zu viel Zeit vergeudet, denn am Horizont färbte sich der Himmel schon in dunklem Violett und bereits jetzt, im schwindenden Tageslicht, fiel es ihr immer schwerer ihre Umgebung noch ausreichend zu erkennen.  
  
~*~  
  
Je weiter sie den Berg nach oben stieg, desto kühler und dunkler wurde es. Sie versuchte vorsichtig zu sein, ihre Schritte gezielt zu setzen, aber mittlerweile war es ihr unmöglich den steinigen Untergrund noch zu erkennen.  
  
Ihre Augen waren noch nie die besten gewesen, besonders nicht im Vergleich zu denen Fayes, die sehen konnte wie ein Adler. Aber je älter sie wurde, desto schlechter wurde ihre Sehkraft und nachts, selbst bei Kerzenschein waren ihre Augen kaum noch zu gebrauchen. Trotzdem ging sie immer weiter voran und als sie einfach nichts mehr erkennen konnte, tastete sie sich mit den Händen vorwärts. Mittlerweile war der Weg so steil geworden, dass sie kaum noch aufrecht gehen konnte und wer würde sie hier oben schon sehen, wie sie gelegentlich sogar auf allen Vieren über den steinigen Untergrund kroch.  
  
Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und die Angst davor, einen falschen Schritt zu tun und in die Tiefe zu stürzen, schnürte ihr mehr und mehr die Kehle zu. Immer hektischer atmete sie, immer stärker wurde die Panik in ihr und dann passierte das, wovor sie sich so gefürchtet hatte: Ihr nächster Schritt ging ins Leere und noch bevor sie hätte schreien können, fiel sie.  
  
~*~  
  
Der Aufprall musste ihr die Sinne geraubt haben, denn als sie sich nun stöhnend aufrichtete, durchfuhr sie ein eiskalter Schauer und ihre Glieder schmerzten, fühlten sich wie steifgefroren an. Wie lange sie hier wohl gelegen hatte? Aber sie lebte noch und konnte sich bewegen, das war das Wichtigste. Nur war es nun um sie herum wirklich stockdunkel und Tränen der Verzweiflung wollten in ihr hochsteigen, einfach, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie nun tun sollte. Wo war sie? War sie schon weit genug nach oben gestiegen? Der Boden unter ihr war eisig kalt und als sie ihn forschend betastete, verflüssigte sich die Kälte, wurde zu Wasser und benetzte ihre Fingerkuppen.  
Schnee.  
Hier lag tatsächlich noch Schnee, obwohl es die letzten Wochen über doch immer so unerträglich heiß gewesen war. Was, wenn sie in eine Felsspalte geraten war? Daraus würde sie sich doch nie befreien können.  
  
Wimmernd kauerte sie sich zusammen. Sie war so dumm gewesen. Warum hatte sie auch geglaubt die Höhlen heil erreichen zu können? Die Leute aus ihrem Dorf hatten eben doch recht behalten, sie war einfach zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Zitternd versuchte sie sich noch kleiner zu machen, presste sich gegen den rauen Fels in ihrem Rücken und bemühte sich einfach nur gleichmäßig weiterzuatmen. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und die Erschöpfung zehrte an ihrem Bewusstsein, aber irgendwo tief in sich wusste sie, dass sie nicht mehr aufwachen würde, würde sie nun einschlafen. So versuchte sie sich in ihre Fantasiewelten zu flüchten, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sich die Welt um sie herum wieder einmal zu schmerzhaft anfühlte.  
  
Derart versunken war sie in ihren eigenen Gedanken, in denen es ihrer Mutter wieder gut ging, in denen sie nicht hungern und nicht in einer winzigen, zugigen Hütte hausen mussten, dass ihr die Veränderungen um sie herum erst gar nicht auffielen. Doch als es langsam immer heller wurde, blinzelte sie und rieb sich ungläubig übers Gesicht. Spielten ihr ihre Augen Streiche oder leuchtete da tatsächlich etwas? Immer mehr bläulich schimmernde Punkte tauchten in ihrem Blickfeld auf, huschten von hier nach da, verschwanden kurz, nur um an anderer Stelle wieder aufzutauchen. Waren das etwa …?  
  
„Glühwürmchen?“, murmelte sie fragend, auch wenn niemand hier war, der ihr diese Frage hätte beantworten können. Aber ja, die kleinen Punkte mussten so etwas wie Glühwürmchen sein – entweder das oder ihre Augen sahen wieder einmal Dinge, die es gar nicht gab.  
Trotzdem erhob sie sich vorsichtig aus ihrer kauernden Haltung, um die glühenden Wesen ja nicht zu vertreiben. Immer mehr wurden es, aber sie hielten Abstand, sodass sie nicht geblendet wurde, sondern tatsächlich einigermaßen erkennen konnte, was sich um sie herum befand. Sie musste diesen steinigen Abhang dort herabgestürzt sein, stellte sie schaudernd fest, aber zumindest schien sie hier nicht gefangen zu sein, denn vor ihr teilte ein breiter Riss den Fels. Ein Ausweg … oder hatte sie gar den Eingang der Drachenhöhlen gefunden?  
Ein plötzlicher Adrenalinschub jagte Hitze durch ihren Körper und vertrieb die bleierne Müdigkeit ebenso erfolgreich, wie die Schmerzen. Zögerlich trat sie einen Schritt nach vorn und obwohl die kleinen Geschöpfe vor ihr zurückwichen, flohen sie doch nicht, sondern hielten den Abstand bei und leuchteten ihr wie eine lebendige Fackel den Weg.   
  
~*~  
  
Diana hatte sich das Innere einer Höhle ganz anders vorgestellt, kalt und feucht, erst recht wenn sie so tief im Berg lag wie diese hier. Aber seltsamerweise war es warm, trocken und sie hätte sich nach den Strapazen der letzten Stunden sogar nur zu gerne hinlegen und ausruhen wollen, würde sie die Hoffnung das Heilmittel zu finden nicht unnachgiebig vorwärtstreiben. Ihre leuchtenden Begleiter hatten sich ihren bedachten Schritten angepasst, schwebten in gleichmäßigem Abstand vor ihr her und hätten beinahe eine gewisse Sicherheit ausgestrahlt, hätte sie nicht die bedrohliche Dunkelheit im Nacken. Den Höhleneingang hatte sie schon eine ganze Weile hinter sich gelassen und der vor ihr liegende Weg war leicht abschüssig, führte sie so immer tiefer und tiefer in den Berg hinein.  
  
Mit einem Mal verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte, als sie ein Gedanke durchzuckte, der eine unangenehme Gänsehaut mit sich brachte. Was, wenn die Glühwürmchen ihr nicht den Weg leuchteten, weil sie eben nette Wesen waren, sondern ihr schaden wollten? Was, wenn sie sie direkt in ihr Verderben lockten? Wer wusste schon, was sich dort unten befand. Unschlüssig grub sie die Zähne in ihre Unterlippe und schaute über die Schulter. Vielleicht sollte sie umkehren und versuchen den Abhang wieder nach oben zu klettern? Vermutlich war das hier nicht einmal die richtige Höhle und sie vergeudete nur wertvolle Zeit.  
Kaum war sie gänzlich stehengeblieben, schien es, als würde der blau leuchtende Schwarm unruhig werden. Immer öfter verließen einzelne Glühwürmchen ihre Formation, schwebten näher zu ihr, nur um sich, fast ängstlich anmutend, wieder zurückzuziehen.  
  
„Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich bin doch schon so weit gekommen, aber was, wenn das gar nicht der richtige Weg ist?“ Faye würde sie nun wieder necken, weil sie wie so oft mit sich selbst sprach, aber ihre Freundin war nicht hier, konnte ihr diesmal nicht bei ihrer Entscheidung helfen. Wieder blickte sie sich nach hinten um und zuckte zusammen, als sie glaubte, ihren Namen zu hören. „Was? Wer ist da?“  
  
„Diana“, wisperte es erneut, aber auch ein weiterer Blick bestätigte ihr, dass sie alleine hier war. „Diana, komm mit uns.“ Sie musste sich vorhin bei ihrem Sturz den Kopf gestoßen haben – das, oder sie war verrückt geworden. Beides würde jedoch erklären, warum sie allen Ernstes glaubte, die Glühwürmchen würden mit ihr reden.  
  
„Das gibt es doch nicht.“ Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging langsam rückwärts, entfernte sich immer weiter von dem blauen Leuchten.  
  
„Diana, komm mit uns.“ Plötzlich stob der Schwarm auseinander, flog in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu, bis sie vollends umringt war.  
  
Kreischend hatte sie die Hände nach oben gerissen, um ihr Gesicht zu schützen und sich ganz klein zusammengekauert. Aber auch nach mehreren zitternden Atemzügen passierte nichts weiter. Langsam blinzelte sie durch ihre gespreizten Finger hindurch, brauchte jedoch einen Moment, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen, die mit einem Mal um sie herum herrschte.  
  
„Komm mit uns, wir bringen dich zu ihr.“  
  
„Zu ihr?“ Derart bedrängt wagte sie kaum den Mund aufzumachen, nicht dass sie aus Versehen eines der Wesen verschlucken würde – ein derart alberner Gedanke in dieser Situation, dass sie sich ein amüsiertes Schnauben nicht verkneifen konnte.  
  
„Hab keine Angst, Diana, wir bringen dich zu ihr.“ Verständnislos schüttelte sie den Kopf und dachte nicht einmal daran sich nun von der Stelle zu rühren.  
  
„Zu wem wollt ihr mich bringen? Wer … was seid ihr überhaupt und warum kennt ihr meinen Namen?“  
  
„Wir sind die Bewahrer. Komm mit uns.“ Täuschte sie sich oder wollten ihr diese Bewahrer nicht wirklich die Antworten geben, nach denen es sie verlangte? Aber wenigstens schienen sie doch nicht die menschenfressenden Insekten zu sein, für die sie sie einen Moment lang gehalten hatte, auch wenn sie sich trotz dieser doch sehr positiven Erkenntnis noch immer wie in einem schlechten Traum fühlte. Sprechende Glühwürmchen, so etwas gab es doch gar nicht. Allerdings gab es auch keine Drachen … und dennoch hatte sie sich ohne zu zögern auf den Weg gemacht, um nach den Eiern zu suchen.  
  
„Hoffentlich bereue ich das nicht“, sprach sie leise zu sich selbst und atmete noch einmal tief durch, um sich Mut zu machen. Sie musste an ihre Mutter denken, alles andere war nun nebensächlich. Ohne, dass sie es wollte, schwoll erneut die Hoffnung in ihr an. Vielleicht war _sie_ ja das Heilmittel, nach dem sie suchte? Für eine Sekunde schloss sie die Augen, sammelte sich, bevor sie sich aufrichtete und dem Schwarm entschlossen zunickte. „In Ordnung, führt mich zu ihr.“  
  
Faye sagte immer, wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt und so würde sie das nun auch halten. Sie straffte ihre Schultern, machte einen Schritt nach vorn und als wäre dies das Zeichen gewesen, auf das ihre Begleiter gewartet hatten, flogen sie erneut in die Höhe und schwebten in ihrer komplizierten Formation vor ihr her.


	3. Chapter 3

„Das ist unglaublich.“ Langsam ging sie auf die kreisförmige Einbuchtung im Felsboden zu, in der bestimmt zwei Dutzend graue Gebilde lagen. Was sie anfangs noch für Steine gehalten hatte, entpuppte sich im blauen Schein der Bewahrer, die sich an die Höhlendecke zurückgezogen hatten, tatsächlich als Eier. „Das fasse ich einfach nicht.“ Fasziniert ging sie immer näher auf das steinerne Nest zu, kniete sich schließlich davor und streckte eine vor Aufregung zitternde Hand nach einem der Ovale aus. „Der Schmied hatte tatsächlich recht, es gibt sie wirklich.“ Die Schale war unerwartet rau unter ihren Fingerspitzen und fühlte sich mehr wie der sie umgebende Fels an, was sie skeptisch die Stirn runzeln ließ. Gut, es war nun nicht so, dass sie wusste, wie Dracheneier auszusehen oder gar, wie sie sich anzufühlen hatten, aber irgendwie hatte sie sich diese doch etwas … lebendiger vorgestellt. „Hoffentlich bist du noch frisch genug“, murmelte sie leise und hob das Ei an. Es war so lang wie ihr Unterarm und so breit, dass sie es nur mit beiden Händen umfassen konnte. Fest presste sie es gegen ihren Oberkörper, um es ja nicht fallen zu lassen, weil es doch schwerer war, als sie gedacht hatte.

Erneut betrachtete sie es, ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über die zerklüftete Oberfläche streichen. Es war schwer wie ein Stein, sah aus wie einer, fühlte sich auch genauso an und doch sagte ihr irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren, dass sie tatsächlich gefunden hatte, wonach sie so verzweifelt gesucht hatte. Beinahe fühlte es sich so an, als würde das Ei vibrieren und ein hohes Summen lag in ihren Ohren, das jedoch vermutlich nur von der Erschöpfung herrührte, die nun mit aller Macht erneut über sie hereinbrechen wollte.

„Leg sofort das Ei zurück!“

Dianas Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, bevor es in wildem, fast schmerzhaftem Tempo weiterschlug. Vermutlich hätte sie geschrien und die Flucht ergriffen, hätte ihr die Angst nicht die Kehle zugeschnürt und die Panik ihre Glieder gelähmt.

„Ich sagte, leg es zurück!“

Hektisch huschten ihre Augen umher, versuchten im vorherrschenden Dämmerlicht mehr als nur die Schatten zu erkennen, die mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde bedrohlicher wirkten. Unbewusst hielt sie das Ei noch immer fest gegen ihre Brust gedrückt, statt es einfach fallen zu lassen und somit der Aufforderung dieser unheimlich zischenden Stimme nachzukommen.

„Ich … es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht …“, stammelte sie und schrie nun doch auf, als sich plötzlich ein gigantischer Schemen aus den Schatten schälte.

„Was wolltest du nicht? In mein Reich eindringen? Meine Nachkommen vernichten? Was … Mensch?“

Diana glaubte, den Umriss ihres totenbleichen Gesichts in den feuerroten Augen erkennen zu können, als der Kopf des dunklen Wesens ihr so nah kam, dass sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte.

„Ich …“

„Leg es zurück, sofort!“

Wimmernd kniff sie die Augen zusammen und presste das Ei nur noch stärker an sich.

„Ich kann nicht. Bitte, es tut mir leid, aber ich brauche es doch.“ Diana schrie auf, als sie plötzlich ein harter Schlag gegen ihre Seite zu Boden warf und rollte sich zitternd zusammen. Die Hitze, die von dem unheimlichen Geschöpf ausging, war genau über ihr und sie konnte den Fels knirschen hören, als sich lange Klauen in ihn gruben. Oh Gott, sie würde sterben, der Drache, denn nichts anderes konnte diese Kreatur sein, würde sie fressen und ihre Mutter würde ihrem Leiden erliegen, weil sie versagt hatte. „Bitte, ich flehe dich an, ich brauche dieses Ei. Meine Mutter … sie ist schwer krank und … sie ist doch die einzige Familie, die ich noch habe.“

Die Drachin musterte die zierliche Menschenfrau, die es gewagt hatte in ihr Reich einzudringen, aus schmalen Augen. Wie jämmerlich sie doch aussah, mit ihrem zerschlissenen Gewand und den vielen kleineren Verletzungen, die den metallischen Geruch von Blut mit sich brachten. Sie schnaubte und fixierte die blassgrünen Augen, die seltsam unfokussiert schienen, auch wenn sie die Angst in ihnen nur zu deutlich erkennen konnte.

„Du erwartest also, dass ich einen der Meinen opfere, nur um einen der Deinen zu retten?“

Diana erstarrte. Nicht, weil die Drachin ihr noch näher gekommen war und das schwarze Echsengesicht nun ihr komplettes Blickfeld einnahm, sondern weil die Worte sie schockierten.

„Daran … habe ich nicht gedacht.“ Ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie ohne zu überlegen beinahe getan hätte. Sie hätte einer Mutter ihr Kind geraubt, nur um ihre eigene Mutter zu retten. „Es tut mir leid.“ Die Verzweiflung legte sich wie Blei in ihren Magen und so zuckte sie nicht einmal zusammen, als das Geschöpf eine klauenbewehrte Pranke hob.

„Ich sollte dich töten“, zischte sie, aber statt ihr den Garaus zu machen, berührten die Klauen sie nur ganz leicht an der Brust, als sie das Ei wieder an sich nahm und behutsam zurück ins Nest legte. Warme Luft kitzelte über ihren Körper, als die große Echse schnaubte und sie dann mit schief gelegtem Kopf ansah. „Naives Kind. Wie kommst du überhaupt auf den Gedanken, meine Nachkommen könnten deiner Mutter helfen?“

Dianas Augen, die bis eben noch blicklos ins Nichts gestarrt hatten, während die Tränen langsam an ihren Wangen herabrannen und in ihrem Haar verschwanden, richteten sich nun wieder auf die Drachin und weiteten sich verwundert, als sich das stattliche Wesen auf die Hinterläufe hockte und sie beinahe interessiert musterte.

„Ich …“, stammelte sie und traute sich sogar, sich langsam wieder aufzurichten, bis sie schließlich vor ihrem Gegenüber saß und sich die schmerzende Seite hielt. „Ich dachte, du wolltest …“

„Ich sagte, ich sollte dich töten, nicht dass ich will. Ich bin des Tötens so überdrüssig.“ Die Drachin seufzte und ihre nächsten Worte waren so leise gesprochen, dass Diana glaubte, sie seien gar nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt. „Ich sollte wohl endlich aufgeben, die Zeit ist ohnehin bald abgelaufen.“ Für einen langen Moment schwiegen sie beide, dann hielten sie die roten Augen erneut gefangen. „Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Mensch.“

„Der alte Brennan – er ist Schmied in unserem Dorf – hat mir davon erzählt, dass Dracheneier jedes Leiden heilen können.“ Wieder wurden ihre Augen feucht, als sie an ihre Mutter denken musste, die von Tag zu Tag schwächer wurde.

„Aberglaube und Ammenmärchen, was hatte ich auch erwartet? Ihr Menschen werdet euch nie ändern.“

„Ich will ihr doch nur helfen, würdest du denn nicht dasselbe tun?“

Der Blick der Drachin flackerte für einen Moment zum Nest hinüber, richtete sich nachdenklich auf ihr Gelege, bevor ein lautes Schnauben von den Höhlenwänden widerhallte. Langsam erhob sie sich und obwohl Diana reflexartig zusammenzuckte und sich kleiner machte, hatte sie gleichzeitig das Gefühl das dunkle Wesen würde sich absichtlich mit Bedacht bewegen, um weniger bedrohlich zu wirken.

„Folge mir“, grollte die durchdringende Stimme einen Augenblick später und Diana hob ruckartig den Kopf, während sich ihr Mund in schierem Unglauben öffnete. Sie hatte nicht mit einer Antwort auf ihre Frage gerechnet, allerdings auch nicht mit dem verständnisvollen Unterton, den sie plötzlich aus diesen wenigen Worten herauszuhören glaubte. „Nun komm schon, du denkst ja wohl nicht, dass ich dich hier lasse.“

So schnell sie konnte rappelte sie sich auf und eilte der großen Echse hinterher, die sich ungeduldig in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil spielte sie mit dem Gedanken in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu fliehen, vielleicht wäre das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite und sie würde sich in den zahllosen Gängen hier verstecken können. Aber was dann? Vermutlich konnte sie nicht damit rechnen, dass die Bewahrer erneut als ihre Lichtquelle fungieren würden und ohne Licht wäre sie hier endgültig verloren. Dann zog sie doch die Gesellschaft der Drachin vor, die wenigstens einen schnellen Tod mit sich bringen würde.

Mit diesen morbiden Gedanken ließ sie das Nest und die Helligkeit hinter sich, um ihrer unfreiwilligen Gastgeberin tiefer in die Höhle zu folgen.


	4. Chapter 4

Je weiter sie sich vom Licht der Bewahrer entfernten, desto schwerer fiel es ihr, ihre Umgebung noch erkennen zu können. Wie ein alter Bekannter schlich sich erneut eine nahezu unerträgliche Furcht in ihre Glieder und lähmte sie beinahe. Was würde der nächste Schritt für sie bereithalten? Ein Sturz, gebrochene Knochen, Schlimmeres? All dies ging ihr durch den Kopf und die Ungewissheit bereitete ihr beinahe noch mehr Angst, als die Gegenwart des enormen Wesens an ihrer Seite. Als sie stolperte, streckte sie reflexartig die Hände aus, suchte nach Halt und fand ihn in Form von glatten, unglaublich warmen Schuppen.  
  
„Habe ich dir erlaubt, mich anzufassen?“, zischte die Drachin, hörte sich nun nur noch mehr wie eine Schlange an. Diana atmete erschrocken ein, hatte die Hand längst wieder zurückgezogen und sich klein gemacht.  
  
„Tut … tut mir leid, es ist nur … meine Augen, sie …“ Wieder zuckte sie zusammen, als sie plötzlich etwas Glattes, Warmes an der Schulter berührte.  
  
„Komm jetzt, ich führe dich.“  
  
Diana erschauerte und musste sich davon abhalten, sich nicht näher an die Wärme zu schmiegen, die sie nun umgab. Die Drachin musste eine ihrer Schwingen um sie gelegt haben, vermutete sie, als sie den fast sanften Druck spüren konnte, mit dem sie nun voran geschoben wurde. Leise seufzend schloss sie die Augen, die gerade eh zu nichts zu gebrauchen waren und ließ sich führen. Vermutlich hätte sie nicht so vertrauensvoll sein sollen, ja, womöglich hätte sie diesem wilden Geschöpf nicht einmal folgen sollen, aber trotz ihrer bizarren Lage und dem unberechenbar aufbrausenden Temperament der Drachin fühlte sie sich in ihrer Gegenwart auch seltsam … geborgen. Schweigend gingen sie voran, immer tiefer in den Berg hinein. Längst hatte sie den Versuch aufgegeben, sich die Anzahl der Biegungen einzuprägen, wusste sie doch, dass sie hier ohne die Hilfe ihrer unfreiwilligen Gastgeberin den Weg nach draußen nie wieder würde finden können. Eine gewisse Resignation legte sich schwer auf ihre Schultern, aber sie verbat sich, die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Noch war sie am Leben, noch war ihr nichts weiter passiert, also bestand noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass die Drachin ihr wohlgesonnen war und sie wieder in die Freiheit führen würde. An andere Konsequenzen oder gar daran, was mit ihrer armen Mutter geschehen würde, würde sie hier in den Höhlen ihr Ende finden, wollte sie gar nicht erst denken.  
  
„Wie … heißt du?“, traute sie sich eine ganze Weile später zu fragen, erhielt aber zunächst keine Antwort. Unwillkürlich rieb sie sich über die Oberarme und versuchte gleichmäßig weiter zu atmen, was ihr die immer drückendere Stille nicht leicht machte. Gerade öffnete sie erneut den Mund, wollte fragen, wohin sie ihre Begleiterin brachte, da blieben sie mit einem Mal stehen und ein Feuerstoß durchschnitt die Dunkelheit. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen, der plötzlichen Helligkeit wegen, kniff Diana die Augen zusammen und wandte sich ab.  
  
„Leija“, hörte sie nun doch noch leise gemurmelt und dann verschwand die angenehme Wärme von ihren Schultern, als das dunkle Wesen ihre Schwinge zurückzog. Diana blinzelte, bis sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, das nun von einem Feuer in der Mitte des kreisrunden Gewölbes ausging, in das sie geführt worden war. Die Drachin, nein Leija, hatte sich daneben niedergelassen und obwohl Diana ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, so sehr war sie nach all der Dunkelheit noch immer geblendet, hatte sie das Gefühl, den Blick aus roten Augen erneut auf sich spüren zu können.  
  
„Leija.“ Dianas Lippen bewegten sich zwar, aber ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören, so leise hatte sie gesprochen. Am liebsten hätte sie gesagt, wie schön der Name doch sei und dass er in ihren Ohren unglaublich gut zu der stattlichen Drachin passte, aber vermutlich würde ein so mächtiges Wesen auf derartige Schmeicheleien keinen Wert legen. Zögerlich ging sie näher auf das Feuer zu und rieb sich über die bloßen Arme, als sie erneut eine Gänsehaut packte. „Mein … mein Name ist Diana.“  
  
„Die Göttin der Jagd, wie überaus vielsagend.“  
  
Ein dunkles Grollen war zu hören und sie wollte schon zurückschrecken, bis sie glaubte, das Geräusch als eine Art Lachen identifizieren zu können. Abweisend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und für einen Moment war ihre ängstliche Zurückhaltung wie weggewischt, als sie Leija finster anfunkelte.  
  
„Mach dich nicht lustig über mich. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich blind wie ein Maulwurf bin.“ Das Grollen stoppte abrupt und die roten Augen fixierten sie erneut so durchdringend, dass ihr trotz der Wärme des Feuers ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken rann.  
  
„Meine Feststellung war anders gemeint. Verzeih, wenn ich dich damit gekränkt habe.“  
Der große Echsenkopf senkte sich leicht, ganz so, als würde Leija sich vor ihr verneigen. Eine zarte Röte schlich sich auf Dianas Wangen und sie befürchtete, dass ihr Mund leicht offen stand, aber mit einer Entschuldigung hätte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
Sie war es schließlich gewohnt, verspottet zu werden. Manchmal nur im Scherz, auch wenn sie nicht leugnen konnte, dass selbst dies an schwachen Tagen schmerzhaft kränkend sein konnte, meist jedoch mit voller Absicht. Wie oft hatte man ihr schon gesagt, dass sie zu nichts nutze sei? Wie oft hatte man ihr vorschreiben wollen, was sie konnte und was nicht? Diana seufzte und schüttelte sacht den Kopf.  
  
„Schon gut. Mir tut es leid, ich hab überreagiert.“ Noch immer lag der Blick der Drachin auf ihr, aber wo ihr dieser anfangs noch die Angst in die Knochen getrieben hatte, fühlte sie sich nun beinahe verstanden, mit Wärme bedacht.  
  
„Was genau ist mit deinen Augen nicht in Ordnung?“  
  
Diana hatte fast mit einer solchen Frage gerechnet, konnte darauf jedoch nur mit den Schultern zucken und ließ sich leise seufzend vor dem Feuer nieder.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Unser Dorfpfarrer sagt, es wäre die Strafe Gottes für die Sünden, die ich in meinem früheren Leben begangen habe.“ Leija schnaubte und sie glaubte fast, einen verächtlichen Unterton heraushören zu können, was ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. „Ja, ich glaube auch nicht wirklich daran.“ Nun weitete sich ihr Lächeln. „Warum sollte Gott mich auch bestrafen wollen und so dafür sorgen, dass ich ein unglückliches Leben führe? Unzufriedene Menschen sündigen doch erst recht, weil sie gegen all diese Ungerechtigkeit rebellieren. Nein, ich will es lieber als Herausforderung sehen, als etwas, das mich meine anderen Sinne mehr wertschätzen lässt.“ Sie verstummte, als sich die Drachin neben ihr bewegte, ihren Kopf senkte und auf den Vorderpranken ablegte. Ihre Wangen brannten erneut verräterisch und sie wandte den Blick ab, verfolgte stattdessen lieber den Tanz der Flammen. „Verzeih, ich rede zu viel.“  
  
„Mitnichten. Du bist weise für deine Jugend.“ Für eine ganze Weile trat Stille ein, während derer Diana das Gefühl nicht loswurde, Leija würde versuchen bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele zu blicken. „Aber sag …“, ergriff die Drachin dann erneut das Wort und ihre durchdringenden Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Dachtest du wirklich, ein Drachenei würde deine Mutter heilen?“ Die Frage klang beinahe spöttisch und es hätte sie nicht gewundert, hätte Leija noch so etwas wie, ‚ _wo du doch so klug zu sein scheinst‘,_ hinzugefügt. Aber weitere Worte blieben aus. Ein Kloß hatte sich in Dianas Kehle geformt, als sie wieder an ihre Mutter denken musste und daran, dass sie versagt hatte, ihr nicht würde helfen können. Verstohlen wischte sie sich über die brennenden Augen und räusperte sich leise.  
  
„Ich wollte daran glauben.“ Sie seufzte und senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände, die begonnen hatten mit dem schmutzigen Stoff ihres Kleides zu spielen. „Heute Morgen noch hatte ich es nicht einmal für möglich gehalten, dass Drachen überhaupt existieren könnten und doch musste ich es einfach versuchen, verstehst du? Ich konnte die Geschichten nicht einfach als dummes Geschwätz eines Betrunkenen abtun, weil ich mir nie verziehen hätte, hätte ich nicht alles versucht, wenn meine Mutter doch …“ Sie verstummte, wollte nicht weitersprechen, nicht aussprechen, was nun unumgänglich war. Ihr Herz schmerzte, schlimmer noch als ihr Körper, der mit regelmäßigem Zittern nur zu deutlich machte, wie ausgelaugt er von den Strapazen der letzten Stunden war.  
  
Eine sanfte Berührung an ihrer Schulter ließ sie leicht zusammenzucken, den Blick wieder auf Leija richten, deren Echsengesicht nun so nahe war, das sie sogar einige der feinen, schwarzen Schuppen im Feuerschein schimmern sehen konnte. Sie schluckte, konnte für den Moment nur diesen Anblick in sich aufnehmen. Ihre Finger zuckten und noch bevor sie sich hätte zurückhalten können, hatte sie ihre Hand schon gehoben, stoppte aber, kurz bevor sie die Schnauze der Drachin berühren konnte. Für einen Augenblick stand die Zeit still, schien selbst ihr Herzschlag innezuhalten und gespannt auf eine Reaktion zu warten, während sie den Blick nicht von den schönen Augen nehmen konnte, die sie regelrecht gefangen hielten.


	5. Chapter 5

Sekunden verstrichen, in denen sich Diana nicht zu bewegen wagte, in denen sie den Blick aus roten Augen nur wie in den Bann geschlagen erwidern konnte, bis Leija ihre Lider beinahe zur Gänze schloss und die wenigen Millimeter überwand, die sie noch getrennt hatten. Ein fast schon erschrocken klingender Atemzug entrang sich ihrer Kehle, aber anders als zuvor zuckte sie nicht zurück, sondern fuhr vorsichtig über die Schuppen, die sich unter ihren Fingerspitzen unglaublich weich und warm anfühlten.  
  
Ohne, dass sie es hätte beeinflussen können, schlossen sich ihre Augen, sodass ihre Finger das ungenaue Bild der Drachin, welches ihr ihre schwindende Sehkraft bislang gezeichnet hatte, auf ihre ganz eigene Weise ergänzen konnten. Bald war es auch ihre zweite Hand, die sich mit den Konturen des majestätischen Gesichts vertraut machte, die über die knöchernen Erhebungen glitt, unter denen Leijas Augen leuchteten und den Hörnerkranz befühlte, von dem das Gesicht der Drachin eingerahmt wurde. Sanft fuhr sie mit beiden Händen die breite Schnauze herab, spürte der Weichheit nach, je näher sie den sacht bebenden Nüstern kam. Sie erschauerte leicht, als der warme, fast heiße Atem Leijas über ihre Haut wisperte, bis ihre forschenden Bewegungen irgendwann in eine Art Streicheln übergingen, einfach, weil es sich so gut anfühlte.  
  
Sie begriff nicht, wie ihr die andere plötzlich so viel Vertrauen entgegenbringen konnte, ihr, die in ihr Reich eingedrungen war und ihre Nachkommenschaft in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Aber ebenso wenig verstand sie ihr eigenes Zutrauen, ihre Sorglosigkeit, obwohl ihr nur zu deutlich bewusst war, dass die Drachin sie binnen Sekunden töten konnte. Aber sie wollte dieses Gefühl, welches sie mehr und mehr zu durchströmen schien, nicht infrage stellen. Nicht, wo es ihnen doch beiden ganz offensichtlich gleich erging.  
  
„Danke“, murmelte sie irgendwann und zog fast schon widerwillig ihre Hände zurück. „Danke, dass ich dich sehen durfte.“ Diana lächelte, legte sich im nächsten Moment jedoch hektisch die Hand vor den Mund, als ihr ein herzhaftes Gähnen entkam.  
  
Wieder grollte die Drachin und in den weisen Augen lag eine gewisse Belustigung, als sie die Menschenfrau musterte.  
  
„Du solltest nun schlafen“, bestimmte sie und streckte ihre Klaue aus, in der sich eine kleine, mit einem Korken und Wachs verschlossene Viole befand. „Trink das.“ Zufrieden betrachtete sie, wie schmale Finger nach dem kleinen Glaszylinder griffen, kurz damit spielten, bevor sie aus blassgrünen Augen fragend angesehen wurde. „Ein Trank aus Bergkräutern. Er wird dir gegen die Schmerzen helfen.“ Ihr Blick ruhte für einen kurzen Moment auf Dianas geschundenen Füßen, bevor ihre erstaunlich angenehme Stimme sie erneut dazu brachte sie wieder anzusehen.  
  
„Ich danke dir.“ Ohne weiteres Zögern löste Diana den Verschluss der Viole und leerte sie mit nur einem Schluck. Sie hatte mit einem bitteren Geschmack gerechnet, mit etwas medizinisch Herbem, das man freiwillig nicht trinken wollte. Aber die zähe Flüssigkeit schmeckte erstaunlich gut, beinahe wie Honig, versetzt mit dutzenden von Kräutern. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sie sich, woher dieser Trank wohl stammen mochte, denn wie hätte ein so enormes Wesen, wie die Drachin es war, etwas so Zerbrechliches wie diesen Glaszylinder befüllen können? Doch sie war zu erschöpft, um sich darüber ernsthaft Gedanken zu machen. Noch einmal gähnte sie, legte die nun leere Viole neben sich, die leise klirrend einige Zentimeter über den Höhlenboden rollte, bevor sie vor der Feuerstelle zum Liegen kam. Leija hingegen erhob sich, umrundete das Feuer und ließ sich ihr gegenüber wieder nieder.  
  
„Du kannst hierherkommen, wenn du möchtest. Auf den Fellen zu liegen ist für deinen zerbrechlichen Menschenleib bestimmt angenehmer als auf dem harten Stein.“  
Dianas Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, als sie sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste. Leija würde vermutlich erstaunt darüber sein, was so ein zerbrechlicher Menschenleib so alles aushalten und erdulden konnte, wenn er musste. Nichtsdestotrotz hörte sich die Aussicht auf weiche Felle im Vergleich zum harten Felsboden einfach nur traumhaft an und so beeilte sie sich ebenso ums Feuer zu gehen, auch wenn jeder Schritt, jetzt, da sie eine Weile hatte sitzen können, wieder gehörig schmerzte. Mit etwas Abstand setzte sie sich, seufzte leise, als sie den weichen Untergrund spüren konnte und legte sich auf die Seite, ihr Gesicht den Flammen zugewandt.  
  
Für eine ganze Weile kehrte Stille ein und vermutlich dachte Leija sie müsse bereits eingeschlafen sein, denn als sie sich leise räusperte, hörte sie die ledrigen Schwingen kurz rascheln, ganz so, als hätte sich die Drachin erschreckt.  
  
„Leija?“ Ein leises, aufforderndes Grollen war ihr Antwort genug und so sprudelte die Frage auch schon aus ihrem Mund, die sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. „Irgendetwas stimmt mit deinen Nachkommen nicht, oder? Die Eier … sie haben sich angefühlt als wären sie … versteinert? Als würde das Leben in ihnen in tiefem Schlaf liegen.“ Sie zog die Stirn in Falten, weil ihr die richtigen Worte fehlten, um beschreiben zu können, was sie vorhin gespürt hatte, als sie das Ei an sich gepresst gehalten hatte. Jetzt im Nachhinein war sie sich fast sicher, dass sie das schlummernde Leben hatte fühlen können und dass dieser hohe Ton, den sie gehört hatte, nicht von ihrer Erschöpfung ausgelöst worden war. „Oder ist das normal? Sind alle Dracheneier so?“  
  
„Du konntest sie spüren?“  
  
Eigentlich war es ja ziemlich unhöflich, eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten, aber Diana konnte das beinahe erschrockene Erstaunen in der dunklen Stimme der Drachin mitschwingen hören. Daher sparte sie sich auch einen Kommentar diesbezüglich und drehte sich lediglich schweigend auf den Rücken. Leijas Kopf war ihr mit einem Mal so nah, dass sie zurückgewichen wäre, wäre ihr das in dieser Position möglich gewesen. So erwiderte sie nur ihren forschenden Blick und nickte langsam.  
  
„Ich denke schon, ja. Es war, als würde das Ei ganz sacht vibrieren und ich habe eine Art Summen wahrgenommen.“ Kaum hatte sie dieses Erlebnis laut ausgesprochen, wurde ihr nur zu deutlich bewusst, wie dumm sich ihre Eindrücke anhören mussten. Vermutlich hatte ihr ihr erschöpfter Geist eben doch nur einen Streich gespielt, nichts weiter. Noch immer musterte Leija sie nachdenklich, bevor sie leise schnaubte und sich wieder zurückzog, um ihren Kopf, wie vorhin auch schon, auf den Vorderpranken abzulegen. So recht konnte Diana nicht einschätzen, was sie nun von dieser Reaktion halten sollte, aber noch immer war sie neugierig, noch immer hatte sie keine Antworten bekommen und so rollte sie sich erneut auf die Seite, lag nun aber so, dass sie die Drachin weiterhin ansehen konnte. „Vielleicht …“, begann sie dann zögerlich und schabte mit den Zähnen nachdenklich über ihre Unterlippe. „Vielleicht habe ich mir das aber auch nur eingebildet?“  
  
„Das … glaube ich nicht.“ Leija seufzte tief und schloss die Augen, ganz so, als würde sie ausblenden wollen, was Diana ihr gerade erzählt hatte. „Dein Eindruck die Eier seien versteinert ist gar nicht einmal so falsch“, sprach sie schließlich weiter und Diana schloss ihren Mund wieder, den sie soeben geöffnet hatte, als ihr das gespannte Schweigen zu viel geworden war. „Vor Generationen noch lebten Drachen und Menschen friedlich zusammen …“ Leijas Schwingen raschelten, als sie sie enger an ihren Leib presste und ein tiefes Grollen, welches Diana mehr spürte als hörte, machte deutlich, wie aufgewühlt die Drachin plötzlich sein musste. „Dann aber wurden sie gierig. Sie drangen in unsere Reviere ein, töteten uns, wenn wir uns zur Wehr setzten und all das nur der Edelmetalle wegen, die sich durch unsere Berge zogen. Ein Drache nach dem anderen fiel den Angreifern zum Opfer, unsere Nester wurden zerstört, Jungdrachen erschlagen und Eier zertrümmert. Aber selbst dies war den Menschen nicht genug. Sie verfluchten unsere Rasse, auf dass nie wieder ein Drache das Licht der Welt erblicken würde. Und egal wie oft wir uns gegen ihre Übermacht behaupten konnten, sie waren wie Parasiten, kamen immer wieder mit ihren Schwertern und Speeren und rotteten uns nach und nach aus.“ War Leijas Stimme anfänglich noch energisch und aufgebracht gewesen, sprach sie nun so leise, dass Diana über das Knistern des Feuers hinweg beinahe Schwierigkeiten hatte, sie zu verstehen. „Krankheiten und der Lauf der Zeit erledigten den Rest und ohne unsere Nachkommen schwand unsere Zahl unaufhörlich.“ Die Drachin verstummte und Diana glaubte, den Schmerz, den die andere nun empfinden musste, beinahe am eigenen Leib spüren zu können. Sie schluckte schwer und ihre Augenwinkel brannten verräterisch. Sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, zu welchen Grausamkeiten ihre Rasse fähig war, aber dies so ungeschönt aus Leijas Mund zu hören, machte sie unendlich traurig. „Ich bin die Letzte meiner Art, die Wächterin der Nachkommenschaft und an mir liegt es, den Fluch zu brechen. Aber meine Zeit ist so gut wie abgelaufen.“  
  
„Was heißt, deine Zeit ist abgelaufen? Wirst du etwa …?“ Hektisch richtete sie sich auf, um Leija besser ansehen zu können, brachte es aber nicht über sich, ihren Satz zu beenden. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass Leija nicht nur die letzte Drachin war, sondern auch kurz vor ihrem Tod stehen könnte, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie verstand selbst nicht, weshalb es sie so mitnahm, immerhin hatte sie die andere eben erst und unter nicht wirklich glücklichen Umständen kennengelernt, aber sie konnte sich der Trauer nicht erwehren, die sich in ihr Herz schleichen wollte.  
  
„Sterben? Dummer Mensch, sei nicht albern. Ich bin in meinen besten Jahren!“ Leija klang plötzlich so entrüstet, dass trotz ihren trüben Gedanken ein kleines Lächeln an Dianas Mundwinkeln zupfte. „Mein Volk hatte zweihundert Jahre, um den Fluch zu brechen, aber bis heute ist es weder meinen Ahnen noch mir gelungen und nun … werde ich mir bald eingestehen müssen, dass ich versagt habe.“  
  
„Das … Leija, das tut mir so leid.“ Nur leise kamen ihr diese Worte über die Lippen, ihr Lächeln von gerade eben war wie weggewischt und am liebsten hätte sie die schöne Drachin erneut berührt, ihr irgendwie Trost gespendet, auch wenn sie selbst wusste, wie albern dieser Wunsch war. Wie könnte auch gerade sie, ein Mensch, begreifen, was Leija und die Generationen vor ihr hatten erleiden müssen. „Du darfst nicht aufgeben“, sagte sie verzweifelt und lehnte sich etwas vor, um ihr Gegenüber besser sehen zu können. „Es muss doch etwas geben, was wir tun können? Ich will dir helfen, bitte.“  
  
„Glaub mir, das willst du nicht. Allein der Versuch würde deinen Tod bedeuten.“  
  
Aus großen Augen schaute Diana die andere an, öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen und bekam doch keinen Ton heraus. Warum würde es sie ihr Leben kosten? Hieß das, sie wäre in der Lage etwas tun zu können? Aber noch viel wichtiger – würde sie dieses Opfer wirklich bringen können?  
  
„Ich …“  
  
„Schweig.“ Leijas durchbohrender Blick lähmte sie fast und machte ihr erneut nur zu deutlich bewusst, welch mächtigem und gefährlichem Wesen sie hier gegenübersaß. „Schlaf jetzt und hör auf dich für Dinge zu interessieren, die dich nichts angehen.“  
  
Die harschen Worte kränkten sie, auch wenn sie den Gedanken nicht loswurde, dass die andere weit weniger genervt von ihr war, als sie ihr gerade weismachen wollte. Leijas abweisende Art musste also einen anderen Grund haben, aber welchen? Sie verstand es einfach nicht. Also nickte sie nur, wollte die Drachin nicht weiter gegen sich aufbringen und legte sich wieder hin. Ihre Gedanken rasten, so viele Fragen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf umher und dennoch überwältigte sie mit einem Mal die Müdigkeit, ließ sie erneut leise gähnen.  
  
Auch wenn sie noch hatte wach bleiben wollen, sich Gedanken über das Gehörte machen, die Erschöpfung zehrte unnachgiebig an ihr und griff mit langen Fingern nach ihrem Bewusstsein. Immer öfter blinzelte sie, weil das Antlitz der Drachin vor ihren Augen verschwamm, aber schlussendlich hatte sie ihr nicht einmal mehr eine gute Nacht wünschen können, bevor sie endgültig dem Schlaf erlag.


	6. Chapter 6

„Diana.“ Sie brummte leise und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, weg von den Stimmen und weg von der Helligkeit, die sie unaufhörlich aus ihrem Schlummer reißen wollten. „Diana, wach auf.“  
  
„Was ist denn?“, murmelte sie schlaftrunken, rieb sich über die Augen und blinzelte. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich orientierungslos, wusste nicht, wo sie war, auch wenn ihr das blaue Leuchten seltsam bekannt vorkam. Ebenso wie der Geruch nach verbranntem Holz und etwas, das sie nicht zuordnen konnte eine eigenartige Vertrautheit mit sich brachte. Dennoch brauchte es einen mutigen Bewahrer, der sich beinahe auf ihre Nasenspitze setzte, um sie vollends erwachen zu lassen. Sie gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, scheuchte das glühende Geschöpf mit einer hektischen Bewegung hinfort und legte eine Hand auf ihr wild pochendes Herz.  
„Himmel, wie könnt ihr mich nur so erschrecken?“ Langsam erst begriff sie, dass es tatsächlich jene Glühwürmchen waren, die sich selbst die Bewahrer nannten, die nach ihr gerufen hatten und ein forschender Blick bestätigte ihr, dass der Platz auf den Fellen neben ihr leer war. Eigenartig. Vermutlich hätte sie sich gefragt, ob sie nur geträumt hatte, ob das Gespräch mit Leija – einer wahrhaftigen Drachin – wirklich so stattgefunden hatte, würde nicht noch immer das blaue Glühwürmchen erwartungsfroh vor ihrem Gesicht auf und ab schweben. „Warum habt ihr mich geweckt? Ist es schon Morgen?“  
  
„Diana. Komm mit uns.“ Sie seufzte. Vielleicht sollte sie im Umgang mit den Bewahrern gar keine Antworten mehr erwarten und auch dieser Satz kam ihr doch sehr bekannt vor. Am liebsten hätte sie mit den Augen gerollt, aber wahrscheinlich würde die Bedeutung dieser Geste den eigenwilligen Geschöpfen sowieso gänzlich unbekannt sein. Also rappelte sie sich mühsam auf, schwankte leicht, als sie wieder auf ihren schmerzenden Füßen stand und folgte den kleinen Störenfrieden.  
  
„Wo genau wollt ihr mich diesmal hinbringen?“ Sie wartete geduldig, aber ihre Begleiter blieben ihr erneut eine Antwort schuldig. Wer hätte das gedacht? Ergeben seufzte sie, rieb sich erneut über die Augen und gähnte. Sie war noch immer so unglaublich müde, außerdem fröstelte es sie, nun da sie die wärmende Glut des schwindenden Feuers zurückgelassen hatten. Wo Leija wohl abgeblieben war? So verstrickt war sie in ihren Überlegungen, dass sie gar nicht auf den Weg achtete und so auch nicht bemerkte, dass sie diese Strecke heute schon einmal gegangen war. Erst als sie das Nest vor sich sah, wurde ihr diese Tatsache bewusst und abrupt blieb sie stehen, blickte vorwurfsvoll in Richtung des blau leuchtenden Schwarms, der sich, wie auch schon früher am Abend, an die Höhlendecke zurückgezogen hatte.  
„Was soll das? Was soll ich hier?“  
  
„Sie rufen nach dir, hörst du sie nicht?“  
  
„Was?“ Fragend runzelte sie die Stirn, blickte von den kleinen Geschöpfen auf das Nest und wieder zurück. Nur zögerlich trat sie näher an das Gelege heran, aber die Bewahrer hatten tatsächlich recht, sie konnte erneut dieses hohe Summen hören, das sie jetzt, da sie sich darauf konzentrierte, beinahe wie magisch anzuziehen schien. Ein gewisses Unbehagen stieg in ihr hoch, hatte sie Leijas Worte von vorhin doch noch nur zu präsent im Kopf.  
Allein der Versuch würde deinen Tod bedeuten.  
Sie erschauderte und rieb sich über die Oberarme, wo sich eine dicke Gänsehaut ausgebreitet hatte. Dennoch kniete sie sich vor die versteinerten Eier, streckte eine Hand nach ihnen aus und streichelte vorsichtig über die zerklüfteten Schalen.  
„Und was soll ich nun tun?“  
  
„Am besten du nimmst die Finger weg, bevor ich mich doch noch vergesse. Ich wusste, dass ich dir nicht trauen kann. Du bist eben doch nur ein Mensch.“  
Das letzte Wort wurde ihr beinahe vor die Füße gespuckt, als sie erschrocken herumwirbelte, nur um sich nun einer jungen Frau gegenüber zu sehen. Derart überrumpelt war sie, dass sie kein Wort herausbrachte, die andere nur mustern konnte, während sich der gelbliche Schein ihrer Fackel mit dem blauen Leuchten der Bewahrer vermischte.  
  
„Leija?“, flüsterte sie, auch wenn sie nicht fassen konnte, dass diese eindeutig menschlich aussehende Frau die majestätische Drachin sein sollte, die ihr sowohl Furcht einflößen, als auch Geborgenheit schenken konnte. „Wie ist das möglich?“ Leija lachte spöttisch, ein so durchdringender Laut, dass sich die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufrichteten und alles in ihr nach Flucht verlangte.  
  
„Das, Diana, ist eine nette Grausamkeit, die der Fluch mit sich bringt.“ Leija kam langsam auf sie zu und jetzt, mehr noch als bei der ersten Begegnung mit der Drachin, stieg in ihr das Gefühl auf einem Raubtier gegenüberzustehen. Dennoch zwang sie sich dazu ruhig zu bleiben, Leijas Blick so gut es ihr möglich war fest zu erwidern.  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht …?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und nun, da die andere so nahe gekommen war, dass sie kaum noch eine Armeslänge voneinander trennte, erkannte sie die langen, schwarzen Locken, die ihr blasses Gesicht umrahmten und ebenso wie die Schuppen der Drachin das Licht förmlich zu absorbieren schienen. Selbst in dieser Gestalt war Leija größer als sie, auch wenn es vielleicht nur eine Handbreite war und das schlichte, dunkle Kleid, welches sie trug, betonte ihre weiblichen Rundungen auf eine fast unanständige Art und Weise.  
_Wie schön sie doch ist._  
Beschämt ob ihrer Musterung senkte Diana den Blick und schluckte schwer. Wie konnte ihr in diesem Augenblick nur ein so überaus unpassender Gedanke kommen? Erst Leijas Stimme, die zwar auch in dieser Gestalt unverkennbar war, jedoch weitaus leiser, sanfter klang, brachte sie dazu ihr wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
„Magie, Diana, eine Hintertür, die mir der Fluch offen hält. Wenn ich mich in diese Form zwänge, kann ich mich unter Deinesgleichen bewegen, ohne erkannt zu werden.“ Leija war ihr noch näher gekommen, so nahe, dass sie das rote Flackern in ihren menschlich braunen Augen sehen konnte. „Dann kann ich euch beobachten, nach passenden Opfern suchen, verstehst du? Ich jage euch, Diana, genau wie die Menschen uns gejagt haben.“ Eine warme Hand legte sich an ihre Wange, brachte eine Gänsehaut mit sich, die ihr langsam den Rücken hinabrann. „Du hättest nicht noch einmal hierherkommen sollen. Warum hast du nicht auf mich gehört?“  
Diana erschauderte, als sie zu begreifen versuchte, was Leija ihr gerade offenbart hatte. Der Fluch gab ihr ein menschliches Aussehen, nur damit sie die Menschen jagen konnte? Warum?  
  
„Ich …“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. „Die Bewahrer, sie haben mich hierher gebracht, sie meinten, die Eier würden mich rufen. Und ich kann sie hören, Leija, ich weiß, dass ich mir das nicht nur einbilde.“ Ihre Unterlippe zitterte leicht, ach was, ihr ganzer Körper begann zu beben, als Leijas Hand langsam an ihrer Wange tiefer glitt, sanft über ihren Hals streichelte.  
  
„Weißt du, was ich mit den Menschen getan habe, von denen ich dachte, sie könnten unsere Nachkommenschaft retten?“ Die Hand strich tiefer, bis sie genau über Dianas wild pochendem Herzen stoppte. Plötzlich gruben sich spitze Fingernägel, beinahe schon Klauen gleich, in die Haut ihrer Brust, durchbrachen sie stellenweise sogar. Erschrocken atmete sie ein, das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen und wollte zurückweichen, aber Leijas andere Hand an ihrer Schulter hielt sie unnachgiebig an Ort und Stelle. „Ich habe ihnen das schlagende Herz aus dem Leib gerissen“, zischte sie und ihr Gesicht war ihr so nahe, dass sie den warmen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren konnte. „Verstehst du? Nur das reine Herz eines aufrichtigen Menschen kann diesen Fluch brechen.“ Der Druck der Krallen verschwand, ebenso wie der feste Griff um ihre Schulter, bevor Leija einen Schritt von ihr zurücktrat. „Und nun geh, Diana.“  
  
„Was? Nein, Leija, ich …“ Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, ihr Körper zitterte noch immer und das Adrenalin jagte durch ihre Adern, machte ihr das Denken nur noch schwerer. Eben noch hatte ihr die Panik, die Angst vor diesem Wesen, das so andersartig war, so mächtig und unberechenbar, die Kehle zugeschnürt, doch jetzt sah sie nur eine gebrochene Frau, eine Mutter, die ihren Kindern ebenso wenig helfen konnte, wie Diana selbst ihrer eigenen Mutter. „Bitte, ich …“  
  
„Verschwinde!“ Leija schrie und nicht nur ihre nun vollends roten Augen, sondern auch das tiefe Grollen in ihrer Stimme zeugten davon, dass der Drache nur noch Millimeter unter ihrer Haut schlummerte. „Hast du es so eilig zu sterben? Oder begreift dein dummer, menschlicher Verstand einfach nicht, was ich dir gerade offenbart habe?“  
  
Diana begriff tatsächlich nicht, hatte doch kaum Zeit gehabt, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Das Einzige, was sie wusste war, das sie nicht gehen konnte. Langsam ging sie einige Schritte zurück, bis sie den rauen Stein der Eier an ihrer Wade spüren konnte. Das hohe Summen wurde lauter, beinahe als würde das Nest auf ihre Gegenwart reagieren, bis mit einem Mal die Bewahrer wie ein Wasserfall aus blauem Licht über sie hereinbrachen. Ein unerträglicher Schmerz stach in ihrer Brust, in ihrem Kopf, ließ sie keuchend zu Boden gehen, während sie noch immer umringt wurde. Die zahllosen, wispernden Stimmen trugen nur noch zur Kakofonie des Summens bei, welches von Sekunde zu Sekunde lauter in ihren Ohren wiederhallte.  
  
„Du darfst sie nicht gehen lassen. Sie ist die Auserwählte, sie wird uns helfen, Leija“, forderten die winzigen Geschöpfe im Chor und hörten sich an, wie ein aufgeregter Bienenschwarm.  
  
„Ich kann nicht! Geht weg von ihr!“ Leija fauchte, schlug nach den leuchtenden Wesen, während Diana leise wimmernd ihren schmerzenden Kopf hielt. Der Lärm war kaum noch zu ertragen und Tränen brannten in ihren Augenwinkeln, als sie glaubte, Leijas Verzweiflung am eigenen Leib spüren zu können.  
  
„Bitte“, schluchzte sie, die Lider nur noch einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet, so sehr brannte das immer heller werdende Licht der Bewahrer in ihren Augen.   
  
„Wirst du uns helfen?“, verlangten die vielen Stimmen zu wissen, trugen so nur mehr zur Agonie bei, die ihren Körper durchzog.  
  
„Bitte. Macht, dass es aufhört.“ Sie wimmerte, grub die Finger in ihr Haar, versuchte so irgendwie dem Schmerz zu entfliehen.  
  
„Wirst du uns helfen?“  
  
„Ja.“ Ein heiseres Keuchen, zu mehr war sie nicht mehr fähig, als plötzlich Stille einkehrte und sie umringt vom Licht der Bewahrer den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.  
  
„Nein!“ Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen musste Leija mit ansehen, wie das blaue Leuchten Diana förmlich zu verschlingen schien. Der Leib der Menschenfrau schwebte einige Meter über dem Nest, zuckte immer wieder, wie unter Schmerzen auf. Doch kein Laut war zu vernehmen, als nun auch das Gelege in Helligkeit eingehüllt wurde, die wie ein Herzschlag zu pulsieren begann. Als sie näher herantreten, Diana helfen wollte, stieß sie gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere, die ihr den Weg versperrte.  
„Hört auf!“, rief sie und schlug mit den Fäusten dagegen. Zwecklos. „Bitte, hört auf! Nicht sie, bitte, wir finden einen anderen Menschen.“  
  
„Die Zeit ist abgelaufen, Leija, sie ist die Auserwählte. Nur sie wird uns retten können.“  
  
„Nein“, wisperte sie, den Blick unverwandt auf Diana gerichtet, bis ein lautes Krachen von den Höhlenwänden widerhallte.  
  
Mit einem Mal schienen die Eier von innen heraus zu glühen und mehr und mehr Risse breiteten sich auf der steinernen Hülle aus, die ebenso wie das Leuchten der Bewahrer zu pulsieren begann. Wieder krachte es, als der Stein endgültig zerbarst und wie feiner Sand über die nun wieder glatten, weißen Schalen rieselte. Für einen Moment tanzte dieser noch wie von sanften Windböen getragen um das Gelege herum, bis er mit einem leisen Laut, einem Aufatmen gleich, im Nichts verschwand.  
Tränen sammelten sich in Leijas Augen, Tränen der Freude über diesen wunderschönen Anblick, ebenso wie Tränen des Verlusts, als Dianas Leib fast zärtlich wieder zu Boden glitt und vor ihren Füßen zum Liegen kam. Zitternd kniete sie sich vor die Menschenfrau, streckte eine Hand nach ihrer Wange aus und streichelte sacht darüber.  
  
„Diana.“ Ihre Stimme war kaum ein Wispern, aber die Lider der anderen hoben sich, ließen den Blick auf matte, grüne Augen zu. Eine erste Träne tropfte herab, benetzte das schmutzige Schürzenkleid, aber auf Dianas schöne Lippen legte sich nur ein sanftes, unendlich müdes Lächeln. „Es tut mir so leid.“ Leija versuchte sich einzureden, dass diese Frau vor ihr nichts anderes als ein Mensch war, ein Mitglied der Rasse, die für den Tod so vieler Drachen verantwortlich war. Dass es nur gerecht war, dass Diana nun ihr Leben hingab, um das Volk der Drachen zu retten. Aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie fühlte nur den unerträglichen Schmerz des bevorstehenden Abschieds.  
Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde konnte sie erkennen, wie auch noch der letzte Rest Lebensenergie aus dem zerbrechlichen Leib schwand und Leija verwünschte nicht zum ersten Mal ihr Schicksal. Auch wenn die Bewahrer weniger brutal vorgegangen waren, als sie selbst in der Vergangenheit, hatten sie doch nichts anderes getan, als Diana ihr Herz zu rauben. Das Herz, zu dem sie sich so hingezogen fühlte, obwohl sie es doch vor wenigen Stunden erst kennengelernt hatte.  
  
„Sie leben.“ Dianas Stimme war unglaublich dünn und brüchig und als sie vergebens versuchte ihre Hand zu heben, umfasste Leija sie behutsam und schmiegte ihre Wange dagegen. „Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich wenigstens euch helfen konnte.“ Leija kniff die Augen zusammen, küsste die Handinnenfläche, bevor sie sich ohne nachzudenken über die Menschenfrau beugte und ihre Lippen in einem zarten Kuss einfing.  
  
„Ich danke dir“, wisperte sie gebrochen gegen den süßen Mund, konnte nicht anders, als ihn noch einmal zu verschließen und der schwindenden Wärme nachzuspüren, die von dem sterbenden Körper ausging.  
  
„Nein.“ Dianas Lächeln war noch weiter geworden, auch wenn sie ihre Augen kaum noch offen halten konnte. „Ich danke dir. Ich wollte schon immer wissen, wie es sich anfühlt …“ Sie verstummte, ihre Lider schlossen sich und ihr Kopf sackte kraftlos zur Seite, als auch noch das letzte Leben aus ihr wich.  
  
„Diana.“ Ein hohes Wimmern durchbrach die eingetretene Stille, als sich Leija über den leblosen Körper beugte, ihr Gesicht an der Brust der Menschenfrau verbarg.  
So hatte es nicht enden sollen, Himmel, so hatte es nicht enden sollen. Der Tag, an dem der Fluch gebrochen wurde, hätte ein Tag der Freude sein sollen, nicht der Trauer.  
„Diana … nein …“  
  
~*~  
  
In der Höhle war es dämmrig geworden, die Fackel, die vergessen neben Leija und Diana auf dem Boden lag, würde bald abgebrannt sein und der blaue Schein der Bewahrer, die sich wie ein pulsierender Ring um das Nest gelegt hatten, wurde immer schwächer. Sie hatten ihre Aufgabe erfüllt, die Nachkommenschaft würde leben und sie würden nun endlich ihre verdiente Ruhe finden. Aber einer von ihnen verspürte keine Zufriedenheit, keine Genugtuung in sich und so verließ er den Schwarm, um zu dem Grund seiner Traurigkeit zu fliegen.  
  
„Was willst du noch?“, grollte Leija, auch wenn ihr das in Menschengestalt weitaus weniger einschüchternd gelang. Aber die Bewahrer hatten bislang noch nie Angst vor ihr gehabt, warum sollte sich dies also in den letzten Momenten ihrer Existenz noch ändern.  
  
„Ein Leben für ein Leben“, meinte das Wesen nur kryptisch und dann hatte Leija nicht einmal mehr Zeit zurückzuweichen, bevor ihr ein spitzer Schmerzensschrei entkam. Sie hatte die Hand auf ihre Brust gepresst, dort, wo der Bewahrer in ihren Leib gedrungen war, aber sie konnte sich nicht wehren, die Magie des Wesens war zu übermächtig, zog und zerrte an ihr, bis ihr nach und nach die Sinne schwanden.  
  
~*~  
  
Zufrieden blickte er auf sein Werk herab, auf die beiden Frauen, die dort auf dem Höhlenboden nebeneinander lagen und auf das goldene Band, das pulsierend zwischen ihnen hing, nur langsam wieder verblasste. Diana hatte ihr Herz, ihre Menschlichkeit für die Nachkommenschaft geopfert und alles aufgegeben, was sie ausgemacht hatte, aber sie würde leben. Leija würde sie am Leben erhalten, denn das Band verknüpfte nun nicht nur ihr Schicksal, ihre ganze Existenz miteinander, sondern auch ihre Seelen.  
  
„Ein Leben für ein Leben, verbunden bis in den Tod“, summte er, beinahe fröhlich klingend und kehrte zu seinem Schwarm zurück. Nun fühlte auch er die Zufriedenheit, die ihn wie eine Decke einzuhüllen schien, bis sein Licht gleichzeitig mit der Fackel erlosch und die Gewölbe in undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit zurückließ.  
  
~*~  
  
Diana stöhnte leise, ihr Kopf schmerzte und ihre Glieder fühlten sich bleischwer an, als sie eine Hand hob, um sich über die Stirn zu reiben. Ihre Fingerspitzen trafen auf feuchten Stoff und neben sich glaubte sie das leise Prasseln eines Feuers zu hören, was die Wärme erklären würde, die von dort ausging. Langsam versuchte sie ihre verkrusteten Augen zu öffnen, blinzelte gegen die Helligkeit an. War sie hingefallen und hatte sich den Kopf gestoßen? Das würde zumindest erklären, warum sie ihre Umgebung nicht wiedererkannte. Sie konnte Wände ausmachen, die aussahen, als wären sie aus grobem Stein gehauen und unter ihren Fingern spürte sie weiches Fell. Seltsam. Sie hatte erwartet Stroh zu fühlen, obwohl sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, warum dem so war.  
  
„Du bist wach“, hörte sie da plötzlich eine leise Stimme, in der beinahe so etwas wie Erleichterung mitzuschwingen schien.  
Mühsam drehte sie den Kopf, weg vom Feuer und blickte in das milde lächelnde Gesicht einer jungen Frau, die neben ihr auf den Fellen kniete.  
Das feuchte Tuch wurde von ihrer Stirn genommen, kurz in eine Schüssel getaucht und ebenso vorsichtig wieder zurückgelegt. Diana seufzte ob der angenehmen Kühle und atmete den wohltuenden Geruch von Kräutern ein, mit denen das Wasser wohl versetzt sein musste.  
  
„Danke.“ Sie lächelte ihre Wohltäterin an, musterte das schöne Gesicht, die gütigen braunen Augen und die Flut schwarzer Locken, die ihr bis weit über die Schultern reichten. Für eine Sekunde glaubte sie die Fremde erkennen zu müssen, wissen zu müssen, wer sie war, als eine wahre Bilderflut über sie hereinbrach. Die Erinnerungen waren jedoch zu chaotisch, die Bilder zu schnell wieder verschwunden, als das sie auch nur einen klaren Gedanken hätte fassen können. Ein unerträglicher Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Kopf, ließ sie gepeinigt aufstöhnen, während sie versuchte sich zusammenzukrümmen, klein zu machen.  
  
„Schsch, ganz ruhig“, durchbrach die sanfte Stimme der Frau den roten Schleier aus Schmerz. „Du musst dich noch ausruhen.“ Zärtliche Finger begannen über ihr Haar zu streicheln, bevor sie sich beruhigend über das feuchte Tuch auf ihrer Stirn legten.  
  
Langsam ließ der Schmerz nach, brachte die Erschöpfung wieder, aber Diana entspannte sich, wurde ruhiger, bis sie ihre fest zusammengekniffenen Augen blinzelnd öffnete. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie etwas sehen konnte, aber dann gelang es ihr kaum ihren Blick von dem schönen Gesicht zu nehmen, das ihrem plötzlich so nahe gekommen war. Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf regte sich erneut, bestand darauf, dass sie ihr Gegenüber kennen musste, aber die Erinnerungen stoben wie ein Schwarm wilder Vögel auseinander, immer wenn sie ihnen zu nahe kam.  
  
„Wo bin ich hier?“, wisperte sie verunsichert, während ihr Herz nervös in ihrem Brustkorb flatterte. „Und … wer seid Ihr?“  
  
  
~ ENDE? ~  
  
-_-_-_-_  
So, anders als geplant, beende ich die Story an dieser Stelle erst einmal. Ich wollte sie eigentlich noch weiter ausbauen, weil ich noch so viele Ideen zu den beiden habe, dass ich damit einen ganzen Roman füllen könnte. Leider komme ich momentan aber einfach nicht dazu und will euch auch nicht so lange mit einer unvollendeten Story in der Luft hängen lassen. Das hier ist das ursprüngliche Ende, welches ich damals für die Kurzgeschichte vorgesehen hatte.  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und vielleicht konnte ich mit diesem kurzen Einblick ja Lust auf ein späteres Mehr machen. ;)


End file.
